


I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...

by MythologyCrazedSchmidt15



Series: Supermundane [1]
Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Royalty, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolves, Witches, Wizard, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyCrazedSchmidt15/pseuds/MythologyCrazedSchmidt15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you live among supernatural beings, such as vampires, werewolves, and witches, you know there's not one thing normal about your life. No, definitely not normal... You know that one day you'll have to marry any vampire your father picks out for you, and that he believes is suitable for the throne. Yes, you heard right: the throne.</p><p>My father is King Elijah Scar, and my mother is Queen Marie Scar. Me? I'm Princess Lyn Scar. We are the royal family of the little region in Romania we all know as Transylvania. I live as a normal teenage vampire. I go to school, I have amazing friends, and I can buy whatever pleases me. I'm living the good life! But... really? Even after I'm blessed to have all of that, is being princess all that it's cut out to be? There's too many problems I have to face. I think someone is out to get me... But who?</p><p>My family has been ruling Transylvania for the past 2,000 years. After 30 years of ruling as king and queen, my parents are ready to step down and give me the honor of ruling the country. My coronation is right around the corner. There's one exception, though: arranged marriage. To who? I have no idea... But once I meet him, I hope I'll actually fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...

**I Don't Want to Love Him, but I Just Do...**

Chapter 1

_The News_

The sun was blazing through the window of Lyn's room, directly shining its bright light on her face. She was still resting her eyes a bit until she noticed that her face was burning a little. She blinked her eyes open and the pain was almost too powerful when she looked directly into the sunlight. She quickly shield her eyes away, closing them. She hopped out of bed and shut her curtains, bring a sudden darkness to her room.

Lyn slowly opened her eyes, strolled over to her light switch, and turned on the light to her room. Her room was extremely big; fit for a princess and a soon- to- be queen. Her bed was positioned close to her window. It had crimson- colored lace decorating the top part of her bed, with golden furniture surrounding it. Her walk- in closet was directly to the right of her bed. Her drawers were positioned under the huge mirror that was right in front of her bed.

She walked over to her drawer cabinet and picked up the necklace that her father gave her. It had a ruby right in the center of it, hanging by a gold chain. Lyn put the necklace around her neck; it contained a witch spell that protected her from the sun. If she were to lose that necklace, she wouldn't be able to get out of the house without getting set on fire. Vampires and sunlight just didn't function correctly together.

Not every vampire in Transylvania had the fortune of having a necklace, or any form of jewelry, like this. Witches and wizards were very expensive when it came to spells like this, especially since it took a lot of their energy for them to do so. That's why most of the time, vampires weren't seen in the daylight. Mostly, the werewolves and witches and wizards were seen during the day.

Though it worked better like this. Werewolves and vampires didn't mix very well either. Of course, there was the law that Lyn's father made in his early years that stated: "No vampire or werewolf are to kill each other in any way unless it is for a traumatic reason. Such as, murder of a family member or betrayal." There were those times were they found a loophole, and they would fight until one needed tremendous healing. Fighting didn't mean killing each other, so they found the chance to "teach each other lesson."

Lyn suddenly heard a knock on her door. She turned toward the door and said: "Come in!"

Lyn's mother opened the door and came inside her room. Queen Marie Scar had dark brown, curly hair that reached her mid-back. She had tan [skin](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9224512/2/I-Don-t-Want-to-Love-Him-but-I-Just-Do) and was wearing a formal blue dress with her silver crown lightly resting above her head. Her eyes were black at the moment, which meant she was very hungry.

"Mom, why haven't you gone to hunt? You hardly ever wait this long that your eyes change color," questioned Lyn.

Her mother sat on Lyn's bed and sighed. "We've been very busy lately. With all the arrangements to meet your fiancee and the coronation. I've almost forgotten that I need to eat," she laughed.

Lyn's heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening. "My fiancee? You've already found someone for me to marry?"

Lyn didn't feel comfortable with this arrangement. She always thought that she would fall in love with her husband first, not marry him before she can even get to know him. She couldn't back out of it, anyways, even if she wanted to. It's tradition. Her mother and her father were arranged to be married, and they've been married for more than 2,000 years.  _How bad could it be?_ she would ask herself.

"I didn't; your father did," her mother replied. "Fine young gentleman, he is! And very visually appealing, might I add," she smiled.

"When will I meet him? Who is he? Do I know him?"

"You'll meet him next Wednesday night. We're hosting a dinner with him and his family here," her mother laughed at Lyn's urgency, "I can't tell you who he is, but you do know him somewhat. Anyways, get ready or you'll be late for school."

Lyn's mother flashed Lyn one more smile and left, closing the door behind her.

Lyn exhaled very deeply, her heart still pounding at a hundred miles per hour while she got dressed for school.  _Who the hell is this guy? I really hope he's not a jerk..._ she kept repeating over and over again in her head. She didn't believe she could wait a week to meet this guy. Her frozen heart would probably just burst. Not that her heart beated, anyways. At times when she felt like this, it would just be butterflies in her stomach, not her heart actually skipping a beat or anything.

She started walking toward her school once she was ready and grabbed her backpack. Lyn only went to normal school because she just wanted to be normal. She even had to fight with her mom about how embarrassing it was to bring her body guards to school. With a lot of screaming and explaining, her parents finally agreed to let her go to school as a normal teen vampire.

Most of the vampires who went to her school had the jewelry that shielded them from the sun, but some of them, actually had to come in very tinted windowed (inside and out) car into the school. Mystery Community High School had everything that would make any vampire, werewolf, and witch and wizard safe once they entered the building. That's why many teens were able to go school.

As Lyn entered her school, she found her friends waiting for her next to her locker. Ali Feuille and Jandro Pietra have been her friends since she can remember. Ali was a witch; she had wavy black hair, brown eyes, and light tan skin. She also wore glasses and was very tall. She also always wore this type of jewelry that looked like a necklace on top of her head, except it had curves every few inches around it and had a dangling light turquoise stone hanging down, lightly touching her forehead. Jandro was a werewolf. He was very muscular and very, very tan, almost toasted color. His eyes were a hazel color and his hair was black and curly, but very short. Surprisingly, they all got along very well. Unfortunately, Lyn was the only vampire Jandro could tolerate; any other vampire, he'd scowl at them or just leave their presence.

"Hey," Lyn greeted them with a smile as she opened her locker. "Anything new?" she put a couple of her textbooks in there.

"Well, if you mean by me finally being able to carry a car with only one hand, then, yes, there is something new," Jandro smirked, proud of himself.

Lyn and Ali couldn't help but laugh. "You and your arrogant self," Ali punched his arm.

"Is that all you got? That felt like a feather hitting my shoulder!"

"If I punch you even harder, I'll break my hand!" exclaimed Ali. "Don't you have to go to the weight room or whatever?"

"Nah, I'll go to the weight room after school. These babies can only work so much," Jandro flexed his arm muscles and kissed both of them. He chuckled.

"That's the only kiss you'll be ever giving, Pietra," a familiar voice chimed in with an amused tone.

It was, of course, Sebastian Granchio and his posse. Sebastian Granchio was the school bully, the school "hot-shot", hottest vampire in school, and the most popular vampire. Not too mention that he gets himself into a lot of messes.  _How many times has he gotten away with murdering a human? Too many to count,_ Lyn thought to herself. She still couldn't believe she never told on him. She hated his guts; he was the biggest jerk she had ever met. He was always picking on her, always pranking her. But what was the point of telling on him? He'd find his way out of trouble with his little power to persuade people.

"Go away," Lyn ordered.

Sebastian looked around the building with a smug expression. "This doesn't look like a castle, princess, and I don't look like your servant. You don't order me around," he laughed loudly and slapped his hand with one of his posse member's hands.

"Why don't you go pick on someone else?" Ali asked. "There are 2000 more students that go here!"

"Because little Miss Princess," he smirked and passed a finger under her chin. Lyn turned her head away from his touch, "and Muscle Puppy are so much fun to pick on."

Jandro growled. "I could bite your head off right now, Granchio! My teeth are like knives cutting through a humans flesh on your skin! Try me!"

Lyn nudged Jandro with her elbow, warning him not to take it any further.

"Ooh, I'm so scared! Yeah, right," Sebastian hissed. "I can take you any day, dog." he smacked Jandro against the head. Lyn had to hold him back with all her stregnth until Sebastian was gone.

"Ugh, what a jerk!" Lyn shouted. "If only I could teach him a lesson!"

"You could always tell on him for everything he's done," Ali hinted. "You have the power to get him in trouble."

Lyn shrugged and closed her locker. "I guess. We should get to class."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So has was the first chapter? :D I just wanted to make my own little story book! Tell me what you think! Any form of criticism is accepted! I want my writing to get better, so any tips or ideas for the story would be much appreciated! :)
> 
> ~MythologyCrazed15


End file.
